Annabelle: Changes Of Heart
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU.The fourth chronicle of Annabelle's life. In this story, Annabelle will face more trials than she could have possibly imagined. A trip to the enemy's land, a gunshot wound that could place her on Heaven's doorstep, and the choice between two loves.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it all to hell!" Annabelle said.

This certain morning, Annabelle Williams was struggling to tie her hair into a ponytail, her hands could not stop quivering from excitement. Not only was the Indefatigable about to make port, it was going to make port in London. Captain Pellew had been sent by The Admiralty, but when Annabelle questioned him about it, he told her that it was none of her concern. She had the thought that it was about France becoming an ally to Spain, but it didn't really matter to her. The only thing Annabelle was thrilled to learn about, was the fact that she, once again, would be back in London. Even if it was a brief trip.

"Young ladies should always know how to fix their hair." A voice said.

Annabelle turned and saw one of her dearest friends, Archie Kennedy, leaning against a post and smiling. Obviously, at the fact that Annabelle could not fix her hair.

"Well, young men should never be allowed to snicker at young ladies." Annabelle said.

"Here, let me help you."

Archie took Annabelle's ribbon and was able to tie her hair into a perfect ponytail.

"How can you be so calm? We are making port in London! Our home."

"It will only be a short visit. Besides, you will be too busy minding the escape boats."

"I know. I simply don't see, however, how you cannot be at least a bit excited."

"Well, perhaps all the excitement is aboard the Indy."

"Archie Kennedy, are you attempting to flatter me?"

"Have I succeeded?"

"No, but your compliment I shall hold in the highest regards."

Annabelle kissed Archie on the cheek. Annabelle went to deck, when she arrived she saw that The Indefatigable was making port in London. She went up to Matthews and took his arm.

"After a near three years, we are finally home." Annabelle said.

"Indeed we are, Annie." Matthews said.

As soon as The Indefatigable made port at a London dock, Captain Pellew was off to the Admirality and Mr.Hornblower was off to purchase a new uniform for his new rank as Lieutenant. Everyone else had to stay behind and mind the escape boats. Annabelle rolled up the legs of her breeches and then stuck her feet into the water. For six hours, everyone waited at the docks, before Mr.Hornblower and Captain Pellew returned. Annabelle took note that Captain Pellew seemed deeply distracted, almost as if something had upset him.

When everyone arrived back aboard the Indefatigable, Captain Pellew went straight to his cabin. Annabelle wanted to see what was wrong, but Oldroy had restrained her.

"Don't bother with it, Annie." Oldroy said.

"Mr.Oldroy, clearly the Captain has been troubled by some sort of event. I only wish to offer some form of comfort, be it through assurance or something of the sort Now, I will go in and make some sort excuse and then I will question him about The Admirality. "

Oldroy released Annabelle and she went to Captain Pellew's cabin door. She knocked twice.

"Yes. Come in." Captain Pellew said.

Annabelle stepped into Captain Pellew's cabin and closed the door. Captain Pellew, who seemed to be going over some papers, looked up at Annabelle.

"Pardon, sir. It seems as though one of the boats has taken some damage. Shall I repair it myself, or is a carptener required?"

"You may see to it, Farleigh. If you feel that you are able for such a task."

"Thank you, sir."

Captain Pellew sighed and buried his head in one of his hands.

"Tired, sir?"

"No, Mr.Farleigh. I am merely pondering a rather dire situation."

"Dire, sir? Did something happen at The Admirality, sir?"

"I don't want to trouble a boy of your age with this. Run along and prepare that boat."

"With respect, sir, I am not a boy. I am a sailor. My country comes above chores."

"Do you swear to not breathe a word of this to your friends?"

Annabelle felt her throat go dry, she was now unsure if she was prepared to hear the news. Nonetheless, she nodded in agreement.

"A sharp lad like you should know what a carrier is..."

"Aye, sir. They are in His Majesty's Army, they carry dispatches and plans. Most of which are written by Generals and Captains."

"Have a seat, Mr.Farleigh."

Annabelle sat down and Captain Pellew stood. He went by the window, his back to Annabelle.

"Not all Frenchmen are bad, Mr.Farleigh. I hope you do well to remember."

"Indeed, sir. I've heard of all sorts of-"

"Rebellions. One includes General Francois de Charette. A Royalist and rebel from France. He has...had plans to rally both the French and English and restore the King to his rightful place on the throne."

"England and France? Frogs and Lobsters, sir, it's not a very good combination."

"True. However, I would wager it as the best idea to bring France to its feet, at this current period during this damnable war."

"Sir, you said that General Charette "had" plans. What happened to them, sir?"

"They were stolen from a carrier. A British carrier, no less."

"The carrier, sir?"

"Dead."

"What of his attackers?"

"We believed them to be French. That is against the point. The point is that we are now going to have to carry a rally of both French and British soldiers across the sea to France. To see if we are able to carry out General Charette's plan. The Lobsters shall be led by Major Charles Edrington, and the Frogs by Colonel Marquis de Moncoutant."

"Sir, why does this make you nervous? We are only carrying troops to France."

"Good god, man. Place some sense in your head. A week with France aboard a British frigate? It will drive the men absolutely mad."

"A week is not long, sir. It will pass quickly. Then, once they are on land, we are free to continue on our vo-"

"Not so, Mr.Farleigh. A party of men will follow the troops and aid them in battle."

"Sir, I can understand your reluctance, but your men-"

"Are trained for only Naval battles. Put a rifle or sword in their hand and their bound to die."

"Pardon, sir, but you don't know them as well as I. They are capable of much more than you believe. I know."

"Dismissed, Farleigh. Keep to your word."

"I will, sir. Goodday, sir."

Annabelle got up and left the cabin. She bumped into Styles who was mopping the deck with the help of Matthews and Oldroy.

"What's the word?" Styles asked.

"Nothing. The Captain isn't feeling well is all. Excuse me."

Annabelle walked away from Styles, and went below deck. She sat in her hammock and bowed her head.

"Dear Lord, be by our sides. As we sail into an unknown land and face a fatal crisis. Protect us. In the name of Your Son. Amen." Annabelle said.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after their arrival aboard the Indy, Mr.Hornblower's men were forced to return to the docks and load some supplies into the boats.

"Just of think of it, Annie. Having The Lobsters aboard for awhile, might put some sense into your head." Oldroy said.

Annabelle only smiled and lifted another barrel into one of the boats. Soon, the army of Frogs, began marching through the streets.

"The Frogs. I wonder what they're doing here." Styles said.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Mr.Styles." Annabelle said.

Shortly after the Frogs passed by, the Lobsters came along. In fine order.

"Look out for The Lobsters!" Oldroy said.

As the army of Lobsters marched down the streets. They stopped at the boats. The commander, who Annabelle knew was Major Edrington, stopped his horse and addressed Mr.Hornblower. While speaking to Mr.Hornblower, the army of Frogs began to get a bit loud. General Charette was yelling something in French.

"The Frogs." Styles said.

Annabelle went to Styles' side and took his arm. Everyone continued to listen to General Charette.

"Any idea what the gent was saying?" Major Edrington asked Mr.Hornblower.

"He was saying that today is a great day. They are to crusade to save their beloved France." Mr.Hornblower said.

General Charette continued his speech, and Mr.Hornblower continued to translate.

"Together we will fight. Perhaps to death...But it will be for the greatest cause in the world. Everyone one of us. Will be remembered by history as men who were not afraid to lay down their lives. For France." Mr.Hornblower translated.

General Charette let out a loud "Vive la roi!." Which even Annabelle knew that it meant "long live the King." Soon, the Frogs joined into the cheer and so did Oldroy. He was silenced by Styles.

"I suppose what the men lack in mischief. They make up for it in enthusiasm." Major Edrington said.

"Major, if you would like your personal luggage transferred to the jolly boat. I will see it reaches the Indefatigable." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Very well. By the way, I think it would be better if you called me "my lord." I am, in fact, the Earl of Edrington." Major Edrington said.

Major Edrington rode away. Annabelle watched him. She was instantly smitten. Soon, it was time to transfer all of the luggage to the Indefatigable. Colonel Moncoutant spoke to Mr.Hornblower before he realized that his baggage was being lifted.

"Be careful with that! It's my personal baggage." Moncoutant said.

Everyone managed to lift the heavy object out of the cart and sat it up straight. To everyone's surprise. It was an executioner's tool. It was a guillotine.

"It's yours, sir?" Mr.Hornblower asked.

"Indeed, Mr.Hornblower. It is mine." Moncountant said.

Soon, the Frogs and the Lobsters and Mr.Hornblower's men sailed for the Indefatigable. When they reached it, Annabelle was climbing aboard when her hand began to cramp. She released the hold she had on the edge of the ship.

"Careful, boy." Major Edrington said.

Major Edrington caught Annabelle by her wrist and pulled her aboard the ship. For a moment, their eyes met.

"Thank you, my Lord." Annabelle said.

"It was my pleasure." Major Edrington said.

Major Edrington turned Annabelle loose and she ran off. For six days, the voyage ran smoothly, until Styles and Oldroy caught one of the Frogs trying to "steal" a chicken. So, they tried to get it back. By force, if it was neccesary. Soon, Matthews joined in on the attack against the thief. Annabelle knew this couldn't continue, she ran to find Mr.Hornblower. She found him in his quarters, reading some sort of book.

"Pardon my intrusion, sir. It seems as though the men have mistaken a Frog for a thief."

"What sort of thief, Mr.Farleigh?" Mr.Hornblower asked.

"He's stealing a chicken, sir." Annabelle said.

"Of all the insufferable nonsense..."

Mr.Hornblower and Annabelle went to deck. Annabelle stayed her distance as Mr.Hornblower settled the dispute. The chicken was returned to its coop. Annabelle approached Styles and laughed.

"Oh, Mr.Styles. It was a simple mistake." Annabelle said.

"Mistake, my eye. A frog is a frog."

"I know you have been taught to think poorly of all Frenchmen. However, I believe you should make an expection. These men have rebelled against their homestead, to become our allies and place their king on their throne. They share our ambitions, Mr.Styles."

"Maybe you should quit the Navy and join them bloody frogs."

"Mr.Styles, I-"

Styles walked away from Annabelle. Annabelle went below deck, she was in no mood to argue with Styles, she was more ready to rest than anything else. Carefully, she laid back in her hammock and let out a sigh. She was in hopes that they would reach France soon. It took about four more days before they arrived off a French coast, they loaded the cannons off the jolly boats. Mr.Hornblower was set to accompany Colonel Moncounant and Major Edrington to the small city of Muzillac. While the others would stay behind at a bridge, ready to cut away at any Republican. Everyone couldn't help but stare as Mr.Hornblower attempted to mount his horse.

"I can see why you chose the Navy." Major Edrington said.

Colonel Moucountant eyed Annabelle. Almost as if he knew something.

"Monsieur?"

"Aye, sir?"

"I believe that the Major and Mr.Hornblower will need some aid in combat. Are you not trusty with a pistol?"

"I am, sir."

"Moncountant, drop this foolish idea. He's only a boy. He is to stay behind with the others." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Come now, Mr.Hornblower. I only ask that you spare this sailor. He's young and seems to be physically well. There could be Republicans hiding within the walls of Muzillac. I know this well."

"Mr.Hornblower, let's not argue with the Colonel. Let the boy come along. We'll keep him out of harm's way." Major Edrington said.

"Very well. Farleigh, you are to come with us to Muzillac."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"You may ride my horse." Major Edrington said.

"Your horse is nothing but a mare. I suggest he ride with me. My horse is a steady creature." Moncoutant said.

Annabelle mounted Moncountantt's horse, he placed one hand on her thigh and the other around her waist.

"We have the Major's troop, sir. Why do you need me?" Annabelle asked.

"In truth. I desire the female companionship." Moncoutant said.

Not long after they crossed the bridge, they were in Muzillac. They paraded their horses to the city's square. It was completely empty. Almost as if it had been abandoned. There was only an elderly gentleman. He wore a blue and red sash. Symbolizing that he was some figure of authority. Annabelle knew this from her schoolbooks. Two of the soldiers led the man towards Moncountant's horse.

"Faure?" Moucountant said.

Mr.Faure spoke something in French to Moncountant.

"Mayor? He says he is the Mayor. You are a linen merchant. Your business is underwear." Moucountant said.

"Not any longer. By the authority of-"

"Authority? I am the Marquis. Take off that ridiculous thing."

"I will wear it." Faure said.

"Rat!"

Moncountant cut the sash off of Faure. This almost caused Annabelle to fall off the horse.

"I want the people brought out here to welcome me home." Moncountant said.

Everyone followed Moncountant to what they believed was his home. Upon arrival, they saw that the interior of the home had been been destroyed. Tables were turned over and books were scattered, even some stray barn animals had wondered in. This seemed to infuriate Moncountant. He stormed through the house and saw that two Republicans were burning his books.

"Arrest them." Moncountant said.

The two Male Republicans were placed under arrest as Moncountant continued to move through his destroyed home.

"Monsieur, you have no right!" Faure said.

"What right have you to destroy my home?" Moncountant asked.

"This house is-"

Before Faure could finish, Moncountant had already stormed off. He saw that a few of his books, while not burned, were being use to uphold an old table. Angered by this, Moncountant turned over a table which almost hit a young woman and two little children. Moncountant grabbed his books and walked off. When they stepped back outside, the people of Muzillac had gathered to welcome back Moncountant. Moncountant turned to the two men that were holding Faure.

"Remove him." Moncountant said.

Instead of being removed, Faure began to sing "La Marseillaise" which even Annabelle knew was France's anthem. Soon, all of the citizens joined in. Moncountant lifted his pistol and shot down Faure. He was dead in a second. At that moment, Major Edrington and Mr.Hornblower had finally stepped outside. For awhile. Everything was quite. Until the voice of a small boy began to sing the anthem again. Moncountant stormed up to him and held up his pistol. Annabelle knew what was coming. She was beginning to regret not staying behind at the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Fearing that the child would be shot, Annabelle turned away. She was surprised when Mr.Hornblower was able to stop Moncountant from taking the young boy's life. Moncountant went to the steps of his home and turned to the people of Muzillac.

"Vive la roi!" Moncountant said.

With that, Moncountant returned inside. Annabelle ran over to Mr.Hornblower and Major Edrington. Mr.Hornblower turned to the young woman who had the children with her.

"Madamoiselle, take these children away." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Thank you, Monsieur. Thank you." The woman said.

With that, the woman led the children away.

"I take it the welcoming ceremony is now over." Major Edrington said.

While Mr.Hornblower went to check on the bridge, Annabelle stayed behind with Major Edrington.

"Come along, Mr.Farleigh. It's time to make camp." Major Edrington said.

"Camp, sir?" Annabelle said.

"We cannot stay in Muzillac, only on the outskirts. We must practice some combat drills in private. Therefore, we make camp." Major Edrington said.

Major Edrington helped Annabelle mount his horse and then mounted himself. Together, with the Lobster troops, they rode for a secluded area where they made camp. Annabelle was shown to a tent, it actually felt wonderful to be lying in a bed and not some swaying hammock. The only thing that bothered her was that she could hear Major Edrington running some drills just outside of the tent. Mr.Hornblower came by the camp later in the day to report on the process of the bridge, he then left. Most likely, he was heading for Muzillac. Annabelle wondered why she wasn't called to follow him, most likely because Major Edrington was in charge of her head. Of course, Annabelle didn't mind. She was rather smitten with Major Edrington.

During the evening, the drills continued. Annabelle was growing extremely frusrated. She finally stepped out of the tent and went to find Major Edrington. It was pitch black outside. Nobody could hardly see in front of them. A slight noise would make even the bravest man jump. So, when they saw Annabelle creeping in the shadows, they thought it was either an animal or possibly a Republican soldier. One of the soldiers fired. For a moment, Annabelle was frozen. She felt something had torn the skin on her stomach. She looked down and saw that she was bleeding. Annabelle collapsed to the ground. Major Edrington came out of his tent and saw the wounded Annabelle.

"Somebody run for Muzillac. Find an able physician. This bullet must come out." Major Edrington said.

One of the soldiers mounted his horse and raced off towards Muzillac. Major Edrington carried Annabelle to a tent and lit a lantern. She was in and out of concious, obvilious to her surroundings and becoming increasingly ill.

"Major Edrington, sir-"

"Don't speak, boy. You've been shot." Major Edrington said.

"Shot? Where?"

"It seems the bullet is somewhere inside your stomach. One of my men has rode for Muzillac to find a physician."

"A french doctor? It's a lost cause."

"Mr.Farleigh, you are strong. If the physician gets out of hand, then I will personally remove the bullet."

Annabelle spent the next hour, going in and out of concious. She lost alot of blood over this course of time. Major Edrington tried to control the bleeding and keep Annabelle alive until the soldier returned with the physician. Thankfully, they arrived, and the physician began to treat Annabelle. During the process of removing the bullet, Annabelle was close to fainting. Major Edrington and the soldier were forced to leave the tent. Annabelle did everything in her power not to scream, but she was finding it difficult. When the bullet was finally removed, Annabelle was washed and the wound was dressed, the physician left the tent. Annabelle saw this as a good time to rest.

"Monsieur, you must see this." The physician said.

The Physician led Major Edrington into the tent. He lifted the blanket for Major Edrington to see. Annabelle's bare breast had been exposed. The Physician carefully covered them up.

"In all my years of service, I've never seen this. A woman. She's been serving under Captain Pellew for three years. All this time, she has had everybody fooled." Major Edrington said.

"Monsieur, don't make her upset. Not until she has recovered." The Physician said.

"Thank you, sir. For saving her."

The Physician left the tent and headed back to Muzillac. In the morning, Annabelle woke and turned to see Major Edrington reading a book.

"Sir?"

Major Edrington looked up from his book and went to Annabelle's side.

"It seems our little actress has finally emerged." Major Edrington said.

"Actress?"

"The doctor examined your anatomy. He told me your gender."

"My lord, allow me to explain-"

"I don't want an explanation. I only want to know if you feel better."

"Y-yes, sir. I'm only sore."

"Well, then I suppose you will have to stay off your feet for awhile."

"You aren't angry?"

"If I was Captain Pellew, I would be upset. If I were your parents, I would be dissapointed. However, I'm nothing but a stranger to you. I cannot be angry at someone that I barely know."

"My name is Annabelle. Annabelle Williams." Annabelle said.

"What a beautiful name. How old are you?"

"Eighteen, sir. I'll be nineteen in two months."

"When did you enter Captain Pellew's service?"

"I had just turned sixteen. I was afraid of never having an adventure, and being trapped in an unhappy marriage. So, I ran away and joined the Navy. I've never regretted it. Being a sailor, has been one of the most rewarding experiences of my life."

"So, you were betrothed?" Major Edrington asked.

"No sir, but I was surrounded by suitors. None of them were tolerable. Simply boring."

"Well, speaking from a gentleman's point of view. I can see why you are the talk amongst men. You're quite handsome."

"Thank you, my Lord."

For awhile, Major Edrington and Annabelle stared at each other.

"Your book." Annabelle said.

"What?"

"You were reading a book. What is it?"

"It's not a book. It's a play. William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet."

"One of my favorites. Mama and Papa attended a performance of it, before I was even born."

"I believe one of my favorite moments is when Romeo is at Julet's balcony and he says to her "Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books..."

"But love from love, toward school with heavy looks." Annabelle finished.

"Romeo simply was in love with Juliet, and for such he felt like a schoolboy. Every time he left her, it was with a heavy heart."

"My Lord, you understood him?"

"As a boy, I didn't. Now, as an adult, I can understand that, to Romeo, Juliet was his everything. His world. His light. To be seperated from your true love, is said to be one of the most difficult things in the world."

"Would it be worse than death?" Annabelle asked.

"I suppose it would."

"Well, I should get some rest."

"Of course. I'll leave you alone now."

Major Edrington got up and left the tent. Annabelle laid down to rest, Her mind was clearly occupied with thoughts of Major Edrington. For the next few days, Major Edrington went between camp, the bridge, and Muzillac. Annabelle was in her tent, getting ready for bed, and reading Major Edrington's copy of "Romeo & Juliet." Suddenly, Major Edrington entered the tent with a large brown package.

"It's for you." Major Edrington said.

"A gift? My Lord, this is not neccessary."

"It's mostly a token. To show how grateful I am for your survival."

Annabelle took the package and unwrapped it. She saw a snow-white gown, which completely amazed her.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"I went into Muzillac and found a seamtress. I hope it fits."

Annabelle began to undress, Major Edrington quickly turned so he didn't have to watch. Although he was tempted. He was actually smitten with Annabelle.

"You may look." Annabelle said.

Major Edrington and saw Annabelle in the gown.

"Well, how does it look?" Annabelle asked.

"Beautiful."

"My Lord, are you ill? You seem a bit pale."

"I don't think I am."

Annabelle felt Major Edrington's forehead.

"No fever. Perhaps you're nervous."

"No. I'm only in in love."

"With who, my Lord?"

"I could show you."

Major Edrington drew closer to Annabelle and kissed her lips. Annabelle had no desire to pull away. In fact, they kept kissing for almost a minute.

"You have refused to step away." Major Edrington said.

"Don't you realize it? I've wanted this. I've wanted you to kiss me from the moment I saw you."

"Well, I've wanted to kiss you from the moment that you revealed who you were. I've grown rather fond of you, Annabelle. In fact, though I may seem rather quick to admit it, I believe I have fallen in love with you."

"Well, it took Romeo & Juliet only one look, my Lord. They knew they were destined. If you could fall in love with just a single look, then maybe its not impossible to fall in love in only three days."

"Come with me."

Major Edrington took Annabelle's hand and led her to his tent. It was only when he began to remove his clothing, that Annabelle realized what was about to take place.

"My lord, we'll be caught."

"Annabelle, we're alone. I've sealed off the tent."

"I'm still very nervous."

"Then, I'll be sure to take it slow."

Major Edrington stripped off Annabelle's gown and then gave her a long kiss. Their bodies were pressed against one anothers. Together, they laid down on Major Edrington's open bed and continued their seduction. Major Edrington dimmed the lantern. The next morning, a nude Major Edrington and Annabelle rested against each other in bed. They suddenly heard a great commotion outside of the tent.

"Charles, what is going on?" Annabelle asked.

"I don't know. It might be The Republicans. Stay inside."

"I'm still a sailor, darling. I have a right to know if the crew of the Indefatigable is in danger."

"Very well. You may listen in on the conversation. Just be sure to slip into some clothes."

Annabelle slipped into her gown and followed Major Edrington out of the tent. Major Edrington apporached one of his soldiers who was on horseback. Annabelle took his arm.

"My Lord, I...Oh, I'm sorry. I did not know you had a lady here at the camp."

"Yes. She's a woman from town. I needed her help with translating some reports from Moncountant."

"I see. My Lord, you must head for the bridge. Some of the Frogs have managed to fire."

"Very well. I'll see to it."

The soldier rode off. Major Edrington headed towards his horse.

"I'll change my clothes. I'm riding with you."

"Annabelle, I can't allow that. You are not on a ship anymore, you are on a battle line."

"Even so. My greatest friends are there. They need my help."

"All right. I won't argue with you. Just be sure to stay with me."

After Annabelle changed her clothes, she and Major Edrington rode for the bridge. They met up with Mr.Hornblower. Annabelle ran towards the cannon.

"Is everyone all right?" Annabelle asked.

"We're fine, Annie." Oldroy said.

The battle went on for a few moments, before the Republicans finally retreated. After everything settled down, Annabelle was taken aside by Archie.

"I see blood on your shirt. What happened?" Archie asked.

"I was shot. One of Charles' men wasn't paying attention and he shot me in my stomach."

"Charles? Who is Charles?"

"Oh, I meant Major Edrington. You see, I call him Charles now because...well...Because we shared a night together."

"He seduced you? Against your will?"

"Not against my will. It was what I wanted. I am deeply in love with him, Archie and I know that he loves me."

"I see. So, you rejected me because I am not weathly."

"Archie, I never said that. I rejected your advantages because I wished to sort out my feelings for you."

"Yet, you take no time to crawl into bed with Major Edrington. You've made it obvious that he is the greater man."

"No! Archie you're a great man. A loving man. Only, Charles is-"

"Wealthy? Handsome? An Earl? Which is it, Annabelle? What do I have to be to be greater than a Lord?"

"Archie..."

"During your dissapearance, I picked this for you."

Archie took a rose out of his coat pocket and handed it to Annabelle.

"I know it's not much. It's only a flower. I suppose it means nothing to you." Archie said.

Archie walked away from Annabelle. Annabelle ran over to Major Edrington.

"Charles, could you remove me from this place?" Annabelle asked.

"Of course. Do you want to return to camp?"

"No. I want to go into Muzillac. Find an inn and pay for a room. I suppose you'll give me some money."

"Of course I would. Why do you want to stay in the city, though? Have I done something to upset you?"

"Of course not, darling. I just find those guns a simple bother."

"You have no problems with cannons, though."

"Well, I believe I need a few moments of peace."

"I'll ask Mr.Hornblower for his permission."

"No. I should. I am in his command, after all."

Annabelle walked over to Mr.Hornblower.

"Mr.Hornblower, I fear I'm ill, sir. I think it would be better for the crew if I stay in Muzillac for a few days. Just to prevent this virus from spreading."

"Very well, Farleigh. Only until you are well and have recovered from your wound." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Thank you, sir."

Major Edrington escorted Annabelle back into the walls of Muzillac and got her settled into an inn. He gave Annabelle a kiss.

"Stay safe. Don't open the door unless you believe its me or one of Mr.Hornblower's men. Understood?"

"Yes, Charles."

"Stay safe, my love."

With those words, Major Edrington left. Annabelle sat on the bed and took her gown in her hands, and smelled it. It still had the scent of Major Edrington. She then turned her head and saw the rose she had recieved from Archie. Then, after a moment, she broke into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle stayed at the inn for a few nights. One morning, however, she woke up to commotion. After slipping into her gown, she went to the window and saw a huge crowd in the town square. Then, she saw Colonel Mouncoutant sitting at a table. She lifted her head up and saw the guillotine doing her bloody business and decapitating some of the Muzillac civilians. Suddenly, she heard the door open behind her, and there stood Major Edrington.

"You should be in bed. You still haven't recovered." Major Edrington said.

"Charles, what is he doing? Why is Moncoutant killing those innocent people?"

"If I knew, Annie. I would tell you. It's simply unexplainable why a man could be so corrupted."

"If you know he's doing wrong. Then why not try to stop him?"

"I can't, darling. Nobody can."

"You're a colonel, you are above his rank-"

"Do you think that can stop him? He's so blinded by foolishness."

"Foolish or not. That is no excuse to take charge of killing these innocent people."

At that moment, another civilian stepped up to the guillotine and she was decaptitated. Annabelle turned away and hugged Major Edrington.

"Let's get you back into bed."

"No. No more, Charles. I need to get to the bridge."

"It's dangerous. I won't put your life at risk."

"If you don't let me go, then you don't understand my motives. If you don't understand my motives, then why do you love me?"

Major Edrington nodded and turned Annabelle loose. She quickly changed into a fresh undershirt and breeches. She snuck down to the bridge, where Archie almost shot her.

"It's me. I've come to help."

"What the bloody hell were you doing? I almost shot you."

"I would rather be killed than have my friends face this alone."

"What changed your mind?"

"It's Colonel Moncoutant, he's in the square of Muzillac and he's using the guillotine to behead those who are innocent. After seeing this sort of travesty, I realized that France needs no more trouble. Not from the Republicans."

"Go mind the cannons, Mr.Farleigh."

"Aye, aye, Mr.Kennedy."

Annabelle made her way over to the cannons and was fired at, thankfully she managed to dodge the bullets. Matthews, who was sitting by the cannons, made his way over to Annabelle and hugged her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I haven't sustained any injuries. Expect for this blasted gunshot wound-" Matthews was about to speak. "Which has healed completely, I assure you."

"If you were shot. Then how were you mended?"

"I was cared for. By Major Edrington."

"He knows?"

Annabelle nodded. "He knows." She said.

"If he knows, they why hasn't he placed you under arrest?"

"Well, he loves me."

"Loves you?"

"You needn't sound surprised, Mr.Matthews. He is a man, after all."

"He's also a Major. If you aren't careful, he may turn on you. His testimony on trial would kill you, Annie."

"Charles is not capable of betrayal, Mr.Matthews. I cannot believe you would think so poorly of him."

"I don't judge anyone, Annie. You know this. I'm only looking over you."

"I'm not sixteen, Mr.Matthews. I'm a woman now. I wish only for you to accept this."

"The truth? I can accept that you've grown. I can accept that you've fallen in love. However, I can also accept the fact that you're chasing the wrong lad."

"I see now. You want me to pursue Mr.Kennedy."

"I see that you're happy with him."

"I'm happy with Charles, Mr.Matthews. True, Archie is a beloved friend but we can never be together."

"No. That's not true. Annabelle, when you lost Mr.Eccleston, were you hurt?"

"Of course I was. He was my first love."

"He died. He died before you even could make a decision. You can make a decision now, Annie. I only pray to God you make the right one."

"We'd better see to these cannons, Mr.Matthews."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four days in total, and there had been no sign of retreat. As Annabelle and the others waited for the Republicans to make a move, Matthews could tell Annabelle was extremely ill. He looked and saw blood was staining her shirt.

"Annie, you're bleeding!" said Matthews.

"You mustn't concern yourself with my physical state, Mr. Matthews. I'm certain that I only need a fresh dressing of bandages." said Annabelle.

"Then you should go back to Muzillac-"

"No. Not again. I would rather die a painful death then have to sit and watch the Colonel slaughter thousands of innocents."

"Then let me get you to camp. Major Edrington would gladly ride into the city and fetch a physician."

"I'm all right, Mr. Matthews. You've known me to survive worse."

Annabelle could see Archie sitting not far from her, but she could also see that he seemed to be worried. Carefully, she draped her arm across her stomach and crawled over to Archie.

"Something isn't right, Annabelle." whispered Archie.

"What do you mean? The republicans haven't moved a muscle. Our mission was to sit and wait for a retreat. We're doing fine." whispered Annabelle.

"Or perhaps we've been tricked." said Archie.

"What?"

Archie took a good grip on Annabelle's shoulders, and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Annie, listen carefully. Ride back into the city. Tell Horatio that he must be careful. Tell him that the Republicans could possibly already been in Muzillac and waiting to attack."

"I don't understand. They haven't moved. How could they-"

"Do as I say."

"I can't. I can't bare to watch Moncountant execute the villagers."

"Be brave, Annabelle. Do it for England."

Annabelle nodded and made her way back towards Muzillac. However, she was frozen into a state of fear, when she saw at least forty Republicans attacking what seemed to be a barricade at the city's gate. She snuck around to the city's other wall, and began to climb it. When she suddenly felt herself being weighed down by a pressure in her left foot. She looked and saw a Frenchman was grabbing onto her and trying to drag her down. She kicked him off and made it to the other side of the wall. All she saw was Mr. Hornblower's men attacking the French soldiers that had managed to sneak into the city and a decapitated Moncountant's body laying in the middle of the ground. Realizing that she was unarmed, Annabelle panicked and quickly swiped Moncountant's sword and began to help attack the barricade. She suddenly felt Mr. Hornblower grab her by the shoulder.

"Good God, man. Why are you here?" asked Hornblower.

"Sir, I came to warn you. Mr. Kennedy believed that perhaps the Republicans had already snuck into the city."

"Clearly he was right." said Hornblower.

"What are your orders, sir?" asked Annabelle.

"For you to save yourself. Climb over that wall and make your way back to the bridge. Tell Mr. Kennedy to set the explosives to stop the arrival of the army. Run and don't look back."

"What about you, sir?" asked Annabelle.

"I'll be all right. We can finish these damned Frogs off. Go."

Annabelle climbed back over the wall and made her way back to the bridge. To her surprise, Edrington and his troop was already waiting with the others. The explosives had already been placed. Annabelle ran over towards her friends and collasped to the ground. Panting.

"Where's Mr. Hornblower?" asked Archie.

"He wouldn't come. He is trapped inside of the city." said Annabelle, attempting to catch her breath.

"We can't wait much longer, sir." said Matthews.

"We must, Matthews." said Archie.

"Sir, we cannot delay. The army is getting closer." argued Annabelle.

"A few moments. Please." said Archie, looking up at Edrington.

Edrington nodded and everyone waited. Twenty minutes passed, but there was no sign of Hornblower. Annabelle was usually optimistic but realized that the waiting was hopeless. They had to destroy the bridge now.

"Sir, it's been too long." said Annabelle.

"No. We have to wait for him." said Archie.

"You may not be able to save Mr. Hornblower, sir, but you can save the lives of many." said Annabelle.

Archie turned to Annabelle and gave a small smile. He picked up the fuse and gave one last hopeful look towards the hill. Hoping that he would see Hornblower. Everyone watched on in dismay as Archie attempted to light the fuse. He couldn't. Finally, Matthews took the fuse and lit it. Suddenly, almost like a miracle, everyone could see Mr. Hornblower advancing towards the bridge. With him, was a young lady. The Republicans weren't too far behind.

"He's going to make it. He must make it." whispered Annabelle.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers shot the young lady in the back, and she collapsed. Mr. Hornblower knelt by her and tried to revive her. Archie ran to him, which frightened Annabelle. She would not be able to bare it if Archie was killed because of a selfless action. Finally, Archie was able to drag Mr. Hornblower across the bridge, just as it exploded. Annabelle breathed a sigh of relief, which was noticed by Edrington. Now that the Republicans had been stopped, it was time to head for the Indfatigable. When everyone finally reached the beach, they found some French soldiers ready to attack. Major Edrington ordered his troops to fire and soon the remaining Frogs were dead. Everyone let out a cheer, but Mr. Hornblower seemed to be upset. Just as everyone thought it was over, another Frog on horseback came riding along. Styles lifted his pistol was ready to shoot, but Oldroy managed to stop him.

"It's a good Frog." said Oldroy.

As the Frog drew closer, everyone realized that it was Mr. Bowles. He was only dressed in a French soldier's uniform.

"I thought I'd see you lot in Paris by now!" chuckled Bowles.

Everyone broke into another cheer, in celebration of their victory. A few days later, everyone had settled back into their routine aboard the Indefatigable. Annabelle made a spelind recovery and she was able to perform her duties. The day before Edrington was set to return to England, he went to Annabelle and gave her a rather lengthy kiss. Thankfully, no one was around to see them.

"I'll be leaving at dawn." said Edrington.

"You will be greatly missed." said Annabelle.

"I did not come to say goodbye. I came to ask you a question."

"A question?"

Suddenly, Edrington got down on one knee and took Annabelle's hand. Even though she was shocked, Annabelle knew exactly what was happening.

"Annabelle, if I return to England and leave you here, then I will be making a rather massive error in my actions. I cannot leave without you. That is why I ask you this question that has been resting on my mind since the moment that I first saw you. Will you marry me, Annabelle?"

Annabelle couldn't speak. She could only stare at Edrington, in shock. All Edrington could do was look up at Annabelle, in hopes that he would recieve the answer that he was wanting to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabelle pulled Edrington to his feet and laid her hands on his chest.

"Charles, you know I cannot marry you. It was only three years ago that I had faced the lost of Lieutenant Ecclesston. Then, when you came along, you had given me renewed hope that I could fall in love again. The night we shared was one that I shall never forget, nor will I be able to forget the time that we shared in Muzillac. A few days ago, when I saw Mr. Hornblower kneeling next to that poor woman and was so willing to risk his life just as long as she lived. That was true love, Charles. I do love you, darling, but I fear that it's a love that will be weakened if we were to get married. I do hope to remain a dear friend of yours, but I fear we can be no more."

Edrington said nothing, only gave Annabelle a stare that was filled with such sadness. Annabelle felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Charles. It was not my intention to hurt you." said Annabelle, her voice quiet.

"You've made a mistake, Annabelle. A mistake that I hope will fill you with such regret that you are unable to sleep in the evening. A mistake that I hope will one day lead you into such a depression that you are unable to marry anyone and you'll become nothing but a worthless old spinster."

With those words, Edrington left Annabelle alone. Annabelle wanted to cry, but she had no tears. She knew she had done what was right for both her and Edrington. She could only hope that, as time passed, that Edrington would learn to forgive her. For not making a mistake, but for giving him the freedom to marry someone whom he would truly love.

Later in the evening, Archie was asleep when he heard some noise not far from his hammock. He followed the noise and found Annabelle tearing the gown that she had received from Edrington.

"Annie, what are you doing?" asked Archie.

"This gown means nothing to me any more, Archie. I have little use for it." said Annabelle.

"What happened?"

"Major Edrington proposed marriage, and I rejected him. It was no misfortune. We will both live and we will both find happiness."

"You rejected him? He was an Earl, a man who could give you everything in the world. Good God, you would have had little need to move from your bed. A servant would have carried you anywhere. You would be able to wear fancy gowns, ride in the best carriages, be the envy of every woman in England."

Annabelle turned to Archie and gave a tiny smile.

"Mr. Kennedy, when have I been known to choose a life of elegance over a life of adventure?"

Archie began to chuckle. "Never."

"Now, shall these rags be thrown overboard or simply burned to ashes?" asked Annabelle.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, it was time for Major Edrington and his troops to leave the Indefatigable. Edrington approached Annabelle, so they could exchange a final farewell.

"Your mind is set?" asked Edrington.

"It is." said Annabelle.

"You're a rather unsuitable woman, but you are a fine sailor."

"Thank you for the compliment. Goodbye, sir."

Annabelle saluted Edrington and he walked away. After Edrington and his troops departed, everyone went about their regular duties. Annabelle and Matthews worked to mop up the deck, while Styles and Oldroy worked on repairing a longboat that had been nearly destroyed during a storm. Annabelle noticed that Matthews was looking at her, and smiling an awful lot.

"Have I done something to please you?" asked Annabelle.

"Indeed, you have. You rejected the Earl, didn't you? He asked you to marry him, and you refused."

"I found you were right. I suppose that I did love him, but not as strongly as I had believed that I did."

"I-"

"Now, do not force me together with Archie. We both had a rather lengthy chat with one another, and thought it'd best to simply be good friends. I will find love in my own time, Mr. Matthews. Now, however, I am simply content with being nothing short of ultimately joyful."

"If you're happy, then we're happy." said Matthews.

Annabelle gave a smile and then turned her attention towards the ocean, which concerned Matthews.

"Annie? What is it?" asked Matthews.

"I was only thinking, Mr. Matthews."

"On what?"

"On this adventure. I wonder how long will it last? Will it go on forever? I've learned that it's no fun & games, and I've had many losses, and a fair share of triumphs."

"Do you want it to end?"

Annabelle turned to Matthews and shook her head. "No, Mr. Matthews. I never want it to end."

"That's make what makes you a fine sailor."

Annabelle and Matthews suddenly heard the sound of a seagull squawking. They both looked up and watched it fly over head and towards the glowing sun. Annabelle saw this is as an omen. No telling if that seagull would live or die, but she knew it was doing what it loved. It was flying and Annabelle knew that seagull loved it. Annabelle loved sailing, and she did not give a damn if she lived or die. As long as she did what she loved.

_So you think it's over, do you? Annabelle is content aboard the Indefatigable and she knows where she stands. Why, it sounds like a very pleasurable ending. However, this is not the ending. In fact, it's only the beginning. Soon, Annabelle will get more than bargained for. Especially when she must deal with a transfer and a rather intolerable captain and the extreme possibility of a newfound love. A true love..._


End file.
